


'Til Death do us Part

by drunkoncoffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pure shitty fluff, malec oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoncoffee/pseuds/drunkoncoffee
Summary: Magnus and Alec get tired of being asked how long they've been married, so they decide to have some fun with it.





	'Til Death do us Part

The first time the question was raised, Alec choked on his drink.

They were at a Shadowhunter event in the Institute, important Clave representatives dotted around the room. As the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and one of the few same sex couples attending, they were a target to many guests.

The two were chatting amicably to the Head of the London Institute, when she smiled coyly.

“So,” she began, swirling her drink, “How long have you two been married?”

The question caught them both off guard, sending Alec into a coughing fit while Magnus patted him lightly, shock evident on his face. 

“Oh we’re not actually…” Magnus began, as Alec’s coughing ceased. He gestured vaguely, before twisting his rings distractedly. 

The woman looked at the couple in surprise. “Oh, my mistake, I just assumed from your behaviour…” she trailed off, before shaking her head in dismissal. “I apologize, it was wrong of me to assume.”

Magnus could only smile at her, her words still sinking in as she excused herself to go talk to other representatives. 

The couple stood there in silence for a few moments, both unsure of what to say. They had never seriously broached the topic of marriage before, so the two were a bit lost for words. 

It was Magnus who was the first to speak. 

“Well that was quite unexpected.”

Alec huffed out a laugh, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. He slowly brought his eyes to meet Magnus’, only to see the same emotions evident in the other man’s as his own. He felt a bit of relief wash over him in realizing they were in the same boat about the situation.

He dropped his hand and slipped it into Magnus’, giving it a comforting squeeze. Magnus smiled at him warmly, his eyes shining in the lights of the Institute. Alec leaned down and captured the other man’s lips with his own in a soft kiss. When the pulled apart, Magnus rested his head of Alec’s shoulder.

The two stayed like that for a while, quietly observing the event from the sidelines, before they were approached by more guests.

 

It was a few hours later when the question was raised again.

The couple asked it with innocent interest.

“Oh well, actually –” Alec began, before Magnus cut him off.

“We’re coming up on a year actually,” Magnus said, a sweet smile on his face. The woman cooed as Alec looked at Magnus in confusion. Magnus gave him a look that said go with it.

“So, who proposed?” 

Again Magnus swooped in. “Alec did actually,” he began, looking at Alec lovingly, “I came home one night to find the loft in complete darkness, the only light coming from a path of candles leading to the bedroom. So naturally I followed them, and what did I see when I entered the room only Alec, on one knee, surrounded by rose petals, in a suit,” Magnus sighed and looked back at the couple, “And the rest is history.”

The couple awed appropriately, congratulating them both before heading to speak to other guests. 

Alec turned to Magnus, who was sipping his drink innocently. 

“What was all that about?” Alec hissed. Magnus shrugged.

“Well people are going to ask us anyways, so I figured we might as well have a bit of fun with it.”

Alec shook his head, but a smile played on his lips. 

“You’re something else.”

Magnus grinned cheekily up at him. “You love me.”

Alec chuckled. “Sadly I do,” he teased. 

“I can’t believe how soppy you made me sound with that proposal, though,” he groaned, “As if I’m going to make my proposal that generic.”

The words left his lips before his mind could catch up. Alec froze, slowly bringing his eyes up to look at Magnus, whose mouth was slightly agape. They both stared at each other, neither sure what to do. 

The silence was eventually broken by another guest coming to speak to them. As they were discussing Shadowhunter politics, Magnus slipped his hand into Alec and gave it a reassuring squeeze, smiling gently at him. Alec relaxed.

 

They were walking hand in hand through Central Park a few days later, both enjoying their rare days off. 

They chatted to the young man working in the coffee cart as he made their drinks. As he handed them to them, he smiled at them. 

“How long have you two been married so?” 

Magnus smiled, opening his mouth to reply, when Alec beat him to it.

“Three years next week actually,” he replied, smiling sweetly at the innocent boy. Magnus looked at him in concealed shock as he continued speaking.

“Magnus has always been the over-the-top romantic type so of course his proposal was a tad extreme,” Alec began, a teasing tone to his voice.  
“We were out walking, actually through this park, when he took me on a detour through the bushes. Eventually, we emerged in a small clearing surrounded by trees. And on the ground, spelled out in red roses, were the words ‘Will you Marry Me?’” Alec looked at Magnus adoringly, “And now here we are.”

The young man in the coffee cart was grinning at the couple. He congratulated them as they took their drinks. 

They were walking away when Magnus began chuckling. Alec raised a brow.

“That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Magnus snorted. Alec joined him, laughing softly.

“Well, I was trying to beat your story from the other night, and you set the bar pretty high so,” he said teasingly. 

Magnus laughed out loud at that. “Oh so is this a competition now? If so, bring it on.”

 

It became a contest after that, to see who could tell the craziest story when asked about who proposed and how it happened.

They both invented ridiculous proposal stories which had the other snorting quietly into their hand or drink. 

Their audiences lapped the cheesy stories right up, which only encouraged the two further.

It was fun for them both to joke about the topic, but he plagued them both at night wondering if this whole scheme meant anything. 

***

Alec came home to the loft one evening after a long day at the Institute. He kicked off his shoes as he came in the door and shrugged off his jacket, making his way to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway and took in the sight before him.

Magnus was dancing around the kitchen, eyes closed and far too wrapped up in the music that Alec had never heard. He glided from either side of the room, his hips swaying as he prepared the dinner.

He looks so peaceful, Alec thought, smiling to himself he watched the man he loves loose himself to the music. 

As he the stood there watching, a single sentence from a conversation from long ago resurfaced, from a time neither of them like to talk about.

“Marriage is a wonderful institution. Not that I would know.”

And in that moment, the words struck Alec right between the ribs.

This man before him, this wonderful, beautiful, generous man, who had been in countless relationships, had fallen in love many times. The one who had had his heart broken more times than Alec could bear to think of. This man who loves so fiercely and so passionately, who bares his heart and soul for the people he loves. 

This man had never been married. 

Not once during his past relationships did his partners think to ask him to marry them. Not once did they consider how this might affect Magnus, him knowing that they wouldn’t commit themselves to someone they couldn’t be with forever. Not once did Magnus question it, most likely thinking he didn’t deserve them.

Well no more. Alec was determined to make damn sure that Magnus knew he deserves the world and more. That to him, he is his world. His home.

Alec cleared his throat and Magnus spun around, a grin stretching across his lips.

“Spying on me Alexander?” he teased, “Well I hope you liked what you saw.” He crossed the floor and leaned up the kiss Alec on the lips.

He pulled away, smile still in place before his face fell at seeing Alec’s distracted expression.

“Alexander, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Alec just gazed down at him, taking in every inch and detail of his face, wondering why a man so perfect would choose him, Alec Lightwood.

A few moments passed before a small smile appeared on Alec’s face. Magnus looked slightly relieved but worry remained.  
Alec cupped Magnus’ face, stroking his cheek lovingly, his eyes darting around his face. Magnus raised his hand to cover Alec’s. 

“Do you know why I love you?”

Alec soft voice broke the silence. Magnus raised his eyes to meet Alec’s and cocked his head.

Alec continued.

“I’ve never met someone who lights up every room they’re in more than you,” Alec began, “Whose laugh makes my chest tighten the way yours does. Who takes pleasure in torturing me by making me watch those awful romcoms.” 

Magnus huffed out a laugh at that, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

“Someone who’s priority is always another person’s happiness above their own. Who devotes his life to helping people who have been outcast by society.”

Alec cleared his throat. 

“Someone who makes me feel at home whenever I’m around them. Who loves me unconditionally and made me feel like I deserve to be happy.”

Alec’s voice lowered.

“Someone I want to spend the rest of my days with, til death do us part.”

Magnus gasped as Alec pulled away and shakily got down on one knee and held his hand.

“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and love of my life,” Alec took a deep breath, tears streaming down his face, “Will you marry me Alexander Gideon Lightwood?”

Alec watched as Magnus stared at him, hand over mouth, his face wet with tears. 

He shook his head slowly and Alec’s heart dropped, feeling his world crumbling around him.

He was just about to get up and leave, unable to deal with the heartache, when he heard five quiet words leave Magnus’ mouth.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Alec stared up at him, shock evident on his face as Magnus laughed softly through his tears. Alec rose slowly to his feet before being pulled in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow and loving, full of words and promises that didn’t need to be said. Alec cupped Magnus’ jaw as Magnus grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. They clung to each as if the other were their life line.  
They eventually broke apart, standing there resting their foreheads together, breaths mingling. 

“I love you Alexander,” Magnus said bringing his eyes to meet Alec’s, so full of love and determination that Alec thought his heart would burst.

“I love you too,” Alec said softly before bringing his lips to meet Magnus’ again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay one; I'm so sorry I haven't posted/updated my other story in ages, I literally cannot think of anything to write.
> 
> two; this is so shit I'm so sorry, I've been trying to write it for ages and this is all I could do.
> 
> anywayy please leave a comment and kudos is you enjoyed Xx


End file.
